Harry Potter and the Gift of Magic
by lordamnesia
Summary: Susan always wanted a fiance, but what happens when it turns out she already has one in Harry Potter? What happens when her and her Auntie find a beaten and dying Harry, and he gives her his magic? Chaos. HP/SB Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Don't Own Harry Potter, or really anything that's written in this story. Wish I did, but like the saying goes, If wishes were horses, we'd be eating horse meat instead of beef.

.....................

_May, 1986_

Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, was having an interesting day. Sure, it had started out normal, but that had ended when Susan, her almost six year old niece and ward, had come up to her and said "I want a husband." After finding out why (it turned out that Susan's friend's cousin was engaged and about to be married, and since it was Susan's birthday soon….), she then spent the next thirty minutes explaining why she couldn't have one (to young, definitely to young).

But then she had had an interesting thought. In the last years of the war against Lord Voldemort, a lot of marriage contracts had been started among those with young children, and she had no clue if her brother and sister-in-law had initiated one for Susan or not. Horrifying thought that. Deciding that she would check up on that first chance she had (hey, it paid to be head of the DMLE, and had the ability to check up on any legal document). With that, she kissed Susan goodbye, and strode into the fireplace with a pinch of Floo Powder and a call of "DMLE Chief's Office!" and whisked away to work.

After doing the normal daily paperwork, Amelia set off to find out if there were any marriage contracts out for her niece. Walking into the Department of Records, she headed directly to the Nobility section, letter B of course. "Baggins, Binns, Bletchley, Bones! There it is. Let's see, Bones, Susan….. Aha! Birth records, Medical records, Marriage contract, parents wil… wait Marriage Contract!? Morgana, there was one! Ok, maybe it's not bad, let's see who it's with….. Harry Potter?!"

After calming herself down, she took the contract, and headed back to her office to read it over and see what it actually said. Sitting down behind her desk, she began to read. "Hmm, let's see, fairly standard contract, yadda yadda. Wait what, a Guardian Clause tied to the Potter Will? Merlin and Morgana! Even she couldn't get to the Potter Will, what with Dumbledore locking it behind the Wizengamot. Hmm, wait, with a marriage contract and that clause built into it, she should be able to get around the sealing of Harry Potters file. But she needed Susan for it." With that, Amelia went to her fireplace and floo called Susan, asking her to come through.

When Susan stepped through the floo into her office, Amelia told her that she needed her help with some legal documents, actually, she needed a drop of Susan's blood. Amelia explained that a document was lost, but because it partly dealt with Susan, a drop of blood on another special document could bring forth a copy of the lost document.

When Susan solemnly extended her finger, Amelia pricked it with her dagger, and touched the drop of blood to the Marriage Contract, then intoned a fairly long invocation. When she finished, a flash of blue light appeared, and when it faded away, a new document was sitting on the top, the Potter will.

Reading the will, Amelia started swearing under her breath. SHE was supposed to have had custody of Harry Potter, not those damn muggles that currently had him. Harry was supposed to have gone to his godfather Sirius Black first (who was in Azkaban), his godmother Alice Longbottom second (who was in St. Mungo's long-term spell damage ward after getting crucio'ed to insanity), then the Guardian of his betrothed, Susan Bones. Which would be her. Reading farther down, it stated specifically that Harry should never go to his aunt Petunia Dursley. Damnation, what was Albus Dumbledore doing? Ignoring a will from a Lord was a serious offence, but she would deal with that later. First things first, she needed to get Harry Potter under her care, then enact the Potter Will, and then see about the marriage contract. Luckily, unlike most people, she actually knew where Mr. Potter was living, all because of a chance sighting when she was in the area supervising an Obliviation Team covering up some accidental magic preformed by the young man. She probably wasn't supposed to have seen him, but there was no mistaking that scar.

Looking up, she saw Susan still sitting there, being quiet. Hmm, need to explain what's going on to her first. So she started explaining to her niece that she actually was engaged, to Harry Potter, and that because of some legal reasons, Harry was actually supposed to be living with them. She then went on to explain that they were going to go collect Harry Potter, and bring him back to the Bones Manor.

When she got done with the explanation and answered all of Susan's immediate questions, she canceled all her remaining appointments for that afternoon, and then they walked down to the ministry apparition point, and with a twist, apparated to 4 Privet Drive.

………………………………………………………………………

Susan was having a pretty good day. Sure, she was told she couldn't have a husband or fiancé now, but that didn't mean that she couldn't have one in the future so she pretended that she had one now. But then her Auntie Floo called her and asked her to step through. As she stepped through the fireplace, she saw that her Auntie had her serious face on, and that usually meant bad things.

So when her Auntie asked if she could have a drop of blood to retrieve a legal document, she quickly stuck out her finger. After the drop of blood was smeared on the paper in front of her Auntie, she watched her do an incantation, and a new paper appeared. Watching her aunt read it and get angrier and angrier, she decided to keep quiet, knowing that when her aunt had all the information sorted out in her head, she would tell Susan everything. Not to mention, it was kind of funny watching her aunt get redder and redder as she got more and more angry.

When her Aunt put her paper down, she started to speak, and oh boy was it serious. Harry Potter was her fiancé? He was supposed to have been living with them? WOW, that is so cool! She decided to hold most of her questions for after the rescued Harry Potter when she saw the determined look on her aunt's face.

……………………………………………………….

Harry Potter was having a horrible day. After accidentally knocking the skillet of eggs onto the floor, his aunt had hit him with the skillet, and then forced him to go to school in pain and without breakfast. If that wasn't enough, they had had a surprise quiz in math that day and because he was in so much pain he had forgotten to do bad on the test (after visiting the nurse several times this year, his aunt and uncle had came up with the story that he was a troublemaker who kept trying to get out of chores and schoolwork by pretending to be hurt or sick, and since Harry always seemed to be fine within a day or 2 no matter what really happened to him, the school and consequentially the nurse and teachers believed them, so it was no use complaining anymore).

When he had got the test back, and saw that he had got a perfect score (having already been beat and locked in his cupboard for scoring higher then Dudley), he had panicked! And somehow, during his panic attack, the teachers' hair had turned blue. How, he had no idea, but the man seemed really mad about it, and since he already believed that Harry was a troublemaker, Harry got the blame for it anyway. This lead to a trip to the Headmaster's office, and a call to the Dursley's, because he was suspended for the rest of the day and the next.

When his Uncle Vernon came and picked him up from school, Harry was beyond terrified. One look at his cold, stone-like countenance told him that he was in for a beating, and getting locked in his cupboard for at least the remainder or the week, So Harry tried to be as inconspicuous as he could while on the ride home, hoping that if he acted small and subservient he would at least appease some of his uncles fury.

……………………………………………………..

Vernon was having a terrific day. He had bagged one new client already that morning, and had another scheduled for that afternoon. Then he received a call from the school that his upstanding son and the freak went to. Hearing that the freak had used his _freakiness_ to turn his teachers hair blue, and that he had to leave work early to come pick the freak up from school because they were suspending the troublemaker for the rest of the day and the day following, well that just shot the day to hell and back again. Knowing that the client scheduled for that afternoon couldn't make it any other time, he had to give it to one of the other lesser reps, even though he knew that it was going to be a juicy contract that would have definitely scored him another raise, if not a promotion. With those dark thoughts in his head, Vernon stormed out to his car and drove off.

After talking to the headmaster and the freaks teacher and finding out the full story (honestly, it was completely apparent that the freak had somehow used his _freakiness_ to get a better grade then Dudley on top of turning his teachers' hair blue, hell he had probably known about the client and did it just to make him loose the client!), Vernon's temper went ice cold, and he decided that it was high time to teach the freak a lesson he would never forget. Hopefully, one that would drive all the freakiness right out him. So, after parking the car and leading the freak into the house, Vernon's temper flashed white hot, and he backhanded the freak across his mouth, knocking him into the wall near the stairs. While the freak was down on the ground, he decided that he was going to do this proper, and removed his belt. Yanking the freak up off the ground, he tore the shirt off of him, and used it to tie the freak to the banister rail, and then proceeded to lay into him for making him loose the client, for using his powers to do better the Dudley, for being a _freak._

………………………………………………………

Amelia, holding Susan's hand, walked out of the alley she had appeared on and onto Privet Drive. Looking around, she shuddered at the sameness, the uniformity of houses and lawns, wondering what that said about the character of the people that lived there. Deciding not to think about it, she explained to Susan that Harry Potter had been raised by muggles and that he might not know about magic, all the while keeping an eye out till she saw number 4. Walking up to the front door, she was about to knock, when she heard the sound of a fist meeting flesh and a cry of agony. Quickly she drug Susan to the ground and told her to stay there. Drawing her wand she cast a quick unlocking charm, and then hearing a second scream, blasted open the door, and stepped in and to the side. Taking in the sight in front of her, she was horrified to see that it was a fat man holding up in the air the broken body of what she suspected was her new ward (really, the scar was a dead giveaway). With a cold fury, she stunned the muggle, and then immediately started casting diagnostic spells to see where she could best direct her limited healing ability, to at least stabilize him enough for portkey travel. Seeing that he was still awake, and not wanting him to slip into shock or unconsciousness, she called out for Susan to come in and talk to Harry to make sure he didn't close his eyes, then proceeded to frantically cast her emergency healing spells with as much power as she could pump into them.

……………………………………………………….

Harry knew that this was it. He was dying, he hurt to much him not to be, and his uncle wasn't stopping hitting him, and his aunt wasn't around to stop him from going to far like she normally would. But he wasn't that sad about dying. Maybe he would get to see his parents, if only for a brief moment before he was shipped to hell like his aunt always told him would be. Surely they would allow that. Plus, it wasn't even hurting that much anymore, he could barely feel Vernon's fist as it impacted his chest again, although a slight scream did leave his mouth. Odd, he could have sworn that the front door had blown in off its hinges and a ray of light struck his uncle. Oh, look, two angels coming to take him away.

……………………………………………………

Susan rushed into the house, and upon seeing the state that Harry Potter was in, she burst into tears and immediately rushed to his side and cradled his head in her lap.

"Angel, why are you crying? Angels aren't supposed to cry when they come to take the souls of the dying." Harry said weakly.

"Harry, I'm not an angel, my name is Susan Bones and I'm a witch. And and and your not allowed to die!" Susan gasped out.

"A witch? Like as in magic? They always told me that magic wasn't real." Harry murmured, his voice getting weaker.

"Susan, keep him awake and talking, I'm going to start healing him now." interjected Amelia.

"Yes Harry, as in magic. I'm a witch, and so is my Auntie Amelia, and you're a wizard. We've come to take you away and live with us like you should be!" said Susan as she desperately tried to keep Harry's attention so that he would stay awake.

"I always wanted someone to come and take me away to live with them Angel, but I don't think its going to happen this time." replied Harry in a weak sad voice. "I'm so tired Angel, I don't know if I can keep my eyes open any longer."

Watching his eyes start to shut and sensing that something bad would happen if they did, Susan burst into fresh tears and cried out "Harry, Harry don't close your eyes, please don't close your eyes, you have to keep them open Harry. HARRY KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN!"

…………………………………………..

Harry was so tired, he just wanted to sleep. If he was asleep he wouldn't feel any more pain, but there was an angel shouting at him to keep awake, and another angel pointing a stick at him that was making him hurt a little less, but that just made him even more tired. Or maybe they weren't Angels; the one holding his head said they were witches and he was a wizard, and while that would explain the weird stuff that had happened and was happening around him, he wasn't sure if he believed that these two beings weren't Angels.

Opening his eyes again, he stared up into the face of the Angel holding him, and saw that she was crying. That wasn't right; He had told her already that angels don't cry. Using most of his remaining strength, Harry reached up with his hand and cupped her cheek.

"Don't cry Angel, I told you angels don't cry." Harry whispered as he slowly brushed away some of the Angels tears. "Angel, am I really a wizard?"

"Yes Harry, you're really a wizard! You're a very famous one that beat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" cried out Susan with relief as she saw him open his eyes again.

Looking around, Harry saw the other angel/witch whispering and moving her stick around in intricate patterns over and over again, seemingly growing more frantic as the seconds ticked by. Looking again, he could see the darkness creeping in, as everything but what he was concentrating on started to fade out. He turned his eyes once more to the Angel holding him; he summoned up the last of his strength and trailed his finger down from the center of her forehead to her lips, resting there to keep her quiet, all the while leaving a bloody trail.

"Angel, I'm really sorry but it's getting dark and I don't think that I'm going to be able to come live with you. But maybe I can help you still. If I'm really a wizard, then…." Harry paused his whispering, searching for the correct way to phrase what he wanted to do before he died. "Then I give unto you my magic, to hold and use as you see fit, so mote it be."

With those words spoke, a brilliant white light traveled from Harry's chest up his arm and into Susan's mouth. That last act drained the last of his strength; he let his arm fall to his side. As he watched the warring sides of white light flowing down Susan's / Angel's neck to her chest and the darkness finally closing in, he heard her say in a surprised tone "So mote it be."

"HARRY!"

And then he saw and heard no more.

.....................................

AN: So I was thinking one day as I was reading fanfiction, what would happen if you made a story with a super!harry but didn't allow him to control his own power? Well this is my attempt at it. First time writing HP fanfiction, so any reply's are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

I would claim to own Harry Potter, but the last two books prevent me from doing that. If I owned Harry Potter, things would be _DIFFERENT_. He would rule the world! MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!

...............................

Harry awoke to the sensation of someone running their fingers through his hair, and a voice softly calling him "Harry, Harry darling, you need to wake up sweetie."

Opening his eyes and looking around, Harry found that he was laying in the lap of a slender, black hair, black eyed woman, and that they seemed to be floating on a bed of gray nothingness.

"Hello Harry. You gave us such a scare there. And that was such an interesting bit of work there at the very end, something I have almost never come across before, and never to the extent you phrased it." continued the lady as she continued her ministrations.

Feeling very confused at the moment, Harry spoke up. "I'm sorry for what ever I did Angel. Can you tell me where we are and what you meant by your last statement? And I know that you're going to send me on to hell, but can I please see my parents for at least a moment before we go?"

"Oh, my poor sweet child, I'm not here to send you to hell. Even if you were ready to pass on, a pure innocent soul like yours would never get anywhere near that place. Now to answer your questions: Where we are is, well you could call it Limbo if you want, its a between place if you will, between the mortal realm and the final resting places."

"Now, for your next question, what you did, where you are, and your unasked question of who I am all tie into each other. First, what you did was give all your magic to that young girl that you kept calling Angel, and that was a very brave thing to do, brave, but stupid as well, yet very clever at the same time."

"Hmm, I seem to have confused you dear one, and that will not do. Lets try this another way. You body was dying, and there was nothing the witch there could do, for she did not know the correct healing spells to keep you stable. In your last moments, you enacted an ancient piece of magic and gave all your magic to the young Susan Bones, the Angel who was trying to keep you awake. In doing so, you anchored your soul to hers, or rather to your magic inside of her. Now, normally doing this would just end up with your soul waiting around for Susan to die, so the anchor would end, well except if you're a necromancer, but lets not get into that branch of magic hmm? Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, you have another thing going for you, or rather two things. The first is the way you bequeathed your magic, and the fact that it was in a totally willing and self sacrificing way, and the second is well, is that you're my child."

"Your… your child lady? Are you my Mum?" choked out Harry.

"Yes and no Harry. I am not the mortal woman who birthed you, and cared for you during your first year of life, her name was Lily Evans Potter. But you are my child, for you are a child of Destiny. That's who I am Harry, I am Destiny, or if you prefer, Fate." Seeing the bewildered look on his face, Fate giggled and continued running her hands through his hair.

"Yes Harry, I am Fate, no this is not a dream. Now to get back to my explanation, you are my child, and it just simply isn't your time to die here. In fact, nothing about this day was supposed to happen, all that was supposed to happen was you cooked breakfast, you went to school, you failed your test on purpose, and then you came home and did chores, nothing strange, nothing to get you in trouble at all. But what happened was my sister Eris, or chaos if you will, decided that you needed some fun in your life and nudged your elbow over so you knocked off the skillet of eggs, thus setting up the whole disaster of a day."

"Angel Fate, I don't understand. I'm a destined child? What's my destiny then? And why if I'm your child is my life so bad. And why would your sister want to hurt me like that?" Harry cried into her lap.

"Oh Harry dear, let me explain. First, Eris didn't want to hurt you per say, but she is an entity of chaos, and that's what she wrought there, chaos in the form of you accidentally knocking off the skillet. Second, yes you are my child, but unfortunately, I have limited power in the mortal realm, and nowhere near enough to help you like I wished too. Instead, people decided things they shouldn't have, and you ended up malnourished and beaten. And lastly, do you remember what your Angel." At this Fate gave an indulgent grin and ruffled Harry's hair "What your Angel told you about yourself?"

"That I am a wizard? Oh, the famous for killing somebody?" replied Harry.

"The second part Harry dear, you are fated to fight him again, and either kill him or be killed, I do not know which. And no, before you ask, he is not one of mine; he is somebody else's child, someone much darker then I could ever be. Unfortunately, because of what this Voldemort character was doing and the non response that his opponents was giving him, I was asked by another sister of sorts named Balance to put into play a way for this evil person to be destroyed, and thus you were born, and touched by me, and became my child."

"Oh…. Ok." Was all that Harry could think of replying with when he saw that Fate wanted a response. "So I'm going to be going back? Was my Angel lying when she said she was there to take me away to live with her?"

Fate stared at him for a moment, then started giggling. "No Harry, she was absolutely telling the truth. When you wake up, you will go and live with her. Now, how do you feel since you just found out your destiny?"

"Honestly Fate Angel, I don't know what to think. That sounds like I big task, but your really nice so I don't see you not giving me some chance of winning, so all I can do is live and try to prepare for the inevitable meeting." said Harry as he stared off into the forever grayness surrounding the two.

"Oh Harry, that is such a grown up attitude, I just wish you didn't have that view as someone so young, I wish you were carefree and laughing right now, instead of having this very heavy conversation. Unfortunately dear heart, its almost time for you to return, so listen well to what I tell you next. Since you bound your magic to little Susan / Angel, she is going to have full command of it, meaning that she will have to learn to return parts of your magic to you when you need to cast spells. Tell her that it's like a handshake with your mind. You mortals have a way to read another mind called Legilimency, it's on the same concept as that, but more instinctual. It really shouldn't be a problem for you two to figure it out. If you need help, ask her aunt, the other woman there today."

"Now the last thing is I have a small treat for you, since you suffered so today. I got Eris to give you another core of magic that is totally under your control. Now, it is never going to be as big as what you passed over to Susan, but it will be an average wizard or witches power. This way you will be able to function if ever Susan was not around, or she couldn't or wouldn't give you access to your magic. Good luck my child, and try and stay as safe as possible, for I do not want to see you back here for a very long time." With that and a soft kiss to Harry's head, Fate slowly faded away.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Harry turned around a saw another woman walking out of the gray towards him.

"Hello Harry, I'm Eris, but you probably already guessed that. Now, we do not have a lot of time here, your body is right now finishing being healed in the hospital. I'm not going to apologize for what happened, because chaos is what I do, and what happens around me. But what I am going to do is something your darling godmother didn't think about. I'm going to adopt you as one of mine as well as hers, because I can already tell that chaos is going to follow you like a well trained puppy. Well, lets get this show on the road."

Placing her hand against his chest, a glowing ball of white light traveled down her arm and into Harry. "There you go kiddo, your secondary core. Now, here's my own personal gift." And with that said, Eris bent over, and kissed Harry directly over his scar, then slowly started sucking. Harry felt…. Something separate from him, and suddenly he felt a lot lighter, more clean somehow. Suddenly, the sensation of something flowing out of the scar stopped, and instead a feeling of something flowing INTO his head appeared, filling it up to the point where it almost felt like it was going to burst.

"There ya go, my gift, knowledge of the history of magic. All a smart guy like you needs to get along in the world and cause lots of chaos. Now be good my minion, and get thee back to your body. Oh, and keep that last little bit between us eh sport?" Said Eris with a wink and a bop on the head, she then faded away.

………………………………………………………..

Slowly opening his eyes, Harry looked around; taking inventory of what he could see this time. "White walls, white sheets, metal railings, older Auntie Angel sitting in a chair next to the bed reading a book, potted plant…. Angel?"

"Hello Auntie Angel, can I have some water please?" Harry rasped out as he suddenly found himself parched.

"Harry! Of course you can dear, here, drink slowly now, swish some of it around in your mouth to wake it all up. Now, how are you feeling dear?" said Amelia in an oddly concerned and relieved tone of voice.

"I feel…. Fine Auntie Angel, nothing hurts!" exclaimed Harry, who for the first time in as long as he could remember, he felt rested, and whole, nothing bruised or broken, and oddly happier of spirit.

"That's good news Harry. Susan and I have been very worried about you, we've been here every day for the past week, ever since we were finally able to bring you here." said Amelia with a smile on her face.

"You were waiting…. Angel am I really going to come live with you? Please Angel, I'll be real good, I can cook and clean and you won't even know I'm there please Auntie Angel please….!" came spilling out of Harry's mouth as the floodgate of hope and dreams suddenly opened.

Amelia simply reached into the bed and picked Harry up and sat him in her lap. "Yes Harry, you will be coming to live with Susan and myself, and you will not be doing any of those things unless you do something wrong, ok? You are going to be part of our family."

Upon hearing this, Harry burst into tears, scarcely believing his ears, or luck for that matter. Sitting there, in the lap of someone he barely knew, he felt safe for the first time that he could remember. It was a glorious feeling, warm, and soft, and comfortable. After a while, Harry dried his eyes and Amelia placed him back on the bed.

"Now Harry, I have things I need to be doing right now to prepare for you to join us at home, as well as my normal job. But I will be back to check on you in a while ok? And when the Healers say you can leave, I'll take you to your new home." Glancing down at her watch, she suddenly gave a small smirk. "Hmm, now I may be leaving but I don't think you will be alone for very long. Goodbye Harry." And with that she walked out the door.

"Bye Auntie Angel" Said Harry before the door shut. "Hmm, wonder what she meant by not alone, sure seems that way…" Was Harry's thought right as the door burst open and a red headed missile jumped on the bed and gave him a bone breaking hug.

"Don't you EVER scare my like that again Harry Potter, or you I'll kill you myself!" Susan cried with a sob.

Harry reached up with one arm circling her body as she hugged him, and the other cupping her cheek, brushing away the tears there exactly the way he had just a week before. "I thought I told you, Angels don't cry, so please stop crying Angel."

...................................

A/N: I've had people ask why Harry is going around calling all these people Angels, and thats simple really. Harry was raised in a Christian house (because thats whats normal) and he believes that the only people that are nice to him are angels. And really, when your 5 and meeting Fate and Eris, with that background, what else do you call them?


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Harry Potter. Otherwise the entire populous of the wizarding world wouldn't be dumber then a sack of bricks.**

**Chapter 3**

**One week earlier**

**While Harry is asleep**

Walking out of St. Mungo's, Amelia realized her day was officially shot. Destroyed. Down the crapper. Ate the Avada…. Ok that needs to stop. "I need to catalog what's been done and what needs to be done now." She thought. Taking out pad of paper and a ballpoint pen (muggles make the most convenient things) Amelia started to organize her thoughts.

Discover that Susan has a marriage contract, check.

Find out it's with the Savior of the Wizarding world, the Boy-Who-Lived himself (Harry Potter), check.

Find out that the will of said Saviors parents had been locked, and by Albus-'I have too many titles to count'-Dumbledore himself, check.

Use said marriage contract to slip past the lock, and discover that the will was not carried out, check.

Discover that she was Harry Potter's legal guardian, not whoever Dumbledore stuck him with, check.

Go to find Harry Potter and get him stowed away before anything else happened, check.

Come across him getting beat to death by his muggle uncle, check.

Watch him die in front of you and Susan, while somehow apparently giving his MAGIC away, check.

Portkey them all to St. Mungo's and watch as he starts breathing again, check.

Get Harry and Susan situated in a high security room being examined by her personal Healer, Check.

Get Susan and Harry under heavy guard ASAP, check.

Finding that she had collected her thoughts enough to calm down, Amelia put away her notebook and pen, and apparated back to the Ministry. She then walked briskly through the DMLE and into her office. Feeling a hell of a lot more secure now that she was in her titular seat of power, Amelia knew that she had to move fast. Not only was she going to bring charges against arguably the most powerful man in the English wizarding world, but was going to bring Harry Potter out into the open, for however brief a time that would be. And while most of the wizarding world loved him, the death eaters that escaped imprisonment were mostly the rich, powerful type, who had plenty of reason and ability to try and get revenge for their defeated master.

"Ok, where to start this off…. Harry's protection." Amelia mumbled to herself as she quickly grabbed her quill and wrote two quick messages, and quickly sent them off. While waiting for the recipients to make it to her office, Amelia made a list of people she needed to contact immediately, and those that she could shunt to tomorrow. The short list included: Dame Augusta Longbottom and Lord Adrian Greengrass of the Wizengamot, the head of the Department of Magic Contracts and Wills Derrick Boyle, her private Healer Nichols Jackson, and her chief prosecutor Amanda Smythe. Seeing that it was still mid afternoon, Amelia wrote out several requests for a meeting, and then sent them off with the inter-office messaging spell. As she finished sending off the messages, her ward charms alerted her that there was someone coming through her door. Looking up, she saw that it was the first person she had summoned, Master Auror (ret.) Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Seeing the serious look on his boss's face, Alastor quickly stumped in, closed the door behind him, and then began firing off detection, silencing, locking, sealing, and anti-eavesdropping charms. When he had stopped (and she had fired off some extra of her own), Amelia quickly spoke up. "Master Auror Moody I am hereby re-activating your loyalty oaths and bringing you out of retirement. Do you accept?"

"Aye lass, you know you can count on me. But what brought this on? Must have been' something big." Alastor asked.

As the glow of the loyalty oaths fell back into place around her re-commissioned auror, she sighed in relief. Giving a brief rundown of her afternoon, she watched as the old auror's face grew more and more stony. "So you want me to watch over him for now, eh? Aye lass, that I can do."

"Good. I want you to grab four aurors who you trust, and go watch over him." Amelia commanded as she handed him a piece of paper. "These are the Healers that have access to Harry. If they need more people, get it approved through Healer Nichols Jackson."

"Good lass, I see you've not forgotten to practice 'Constant Vigilance'!" Barked out Moody as he got up and start to head for the door.

"Mad-Eye, I want you to get aurors who will only report to you or me. Get oaths from them no matter what, I will not have this get out before I do everything in my power to assure that he will have a safe place to live." Amelia said before he could cancel his charms and leave. "He is my responsibility and should have been from the beginning, I will protect him with everything in my power. I will not brook others meddling in my affairs." She finished softly, but with a determined steel to her timber.

"Aye lass, I hear ya and agree. You have my oath that no one will hear about this from me, and I'll be gettin' oaths from the ones I take with me." Alastor replied as the soft glow of an oath taking place flashed. With that, he took down his charms, and left.

As Moody opened the door, Amelia could see the second person she wanted to talk to, Senior Auror Connie Hammer, sitting in her secretary's office. "Senior Auror Hammer, come in please." She called out. As Connie shut the door, Amelia threw up the same warding charms, and seeing what her boss was doing, so did Connie.

"What has you in a tizzy Amelia, or is it Boss at the moment?" said Connie.

"Let's stick with Amelia for now, no one else here" replied Amelia. "I need your help."

As Amelia explained the situation, Connie's face got more and more blank. When she was done, Connie asked "So do you want me to kill them, arrest them, turn them into pigs and drop them off at a slaughter house, or turn them into bludgers so we can all have a go at hitting them?"

"Hmm, as tempting as most of that sounds, I want you to do nothing until tomorrow. I need you to keep watch on them, make sure they don't run. I need to make sure that no one can force Harry back there, that there will be no way around my Guardianship of Harry. Then we arrest them. All nice and professional, although the bludgers idea does sound deliciously appropriate." said Amelia with a frown. "Collect your partner Auror Woods and make sure the next inmates of Azkaban don't try to skip out on us."

"Yes Ma'am, consider them as good as arrested!" And with that, Connie left.

"That's a good start to making sure that Harry is safe for the moment." Amelia thought as she let out a sigh of satisfaction. Seeing that she still had two hours before the requested meeting took place, Amelia decided that she needed to talk with Healer Jackson beforehand, and see if he could tell exactly what happened. With that thought in mind, she called out "Saint Mungo's, Healer Nichol Jackson's" and stepped through.

……………………………………………….

Healer Nichols Jackson was walking back into his office as Amelia stepped out of his floo. "Excellent timing Amy, I just got done examining Mr. Potter and Mrs. Bones-Potter, and was about to call you."

"……Excuse me Nick, but I could have sworn you said Mrs. Bones-Potter there, and I'm almost absolutely certain that I didn't attend a wedding ceremony for my 5 year old niece and ward, that would almost be impossible!" Amelia said with a flabbergasted expression on her face.

Nichols chuckled, sat down, and reached into a drawer pulling out a bottle of Firewhiskey and two shot glasses. Filling them both, he set one down in front of Amelia and drank his, quickly refilling it. "And yet, they are married, according to their magic and bond Amy." Seeing her expression of frustration, he gave a slight smile and continued. "Near as I can tell, you witnessed a miracle. Mr. Potter was dying, and I'm not sure that we could have kept him alive even if you had gotten him here immediately. He had to much internal damage, and given the poor condition of his body before hand, it was not a good situation, and that's not even counting the head trauma he experienced." Nichols said with a grimace. "But to continue, he then turned a Sorcerer's Death Curse into giving Susan all his magic, his Magical Core if you will, which as you know would have killed him because as Witches and Wizards we cannot live without our magic." Seeing Amelia's shocked expression, he gave a slight chuckle. "Yes, I did say Sorcerer's Death Curse, as in Mr. Potter was a Sorcerer, as in the strongest witches and wizards. I have never seen a Death Curse like this, or heard of one like this, but then again, Sorcerers are so rare, and they so rarely die pleasantly, this is uncharted territory."

"To continue, when we started working on Mr. Potter, he showed signs of being resuscitated, and had no magic in his body, which let me tell you, shocked us when we checked. We were loosing him, and there was nothing we could do. Just as his life signs fled, he gave a sudden cry, and a green mist came out of his scar, gave a scream, and faded away. It was evil Amelia, Black Magic at its worst, and I don't even want to think about the effect it had on young Mr. Potter." Nick knocked back another shot, and poured again. "After the mist dissipated, we checked Mr. Potter again, and he was alive, healed for the most part, and had a Core again! It was a miracle Amy, pure and simple intervention by one of the gods, and truthfully, the implications scare me!"

Seeing Amelia open her mouth to say something, Nichols held up his hand to stop her. "Wait Amy, let me finish the report, then we can discuss the various points. After giving Mr. Potter a complete examination of not only his body but of his magic and his soul, I can report that he is, maybe for the first time since he parents died, purely himself and in perfect condition. Whatever, or whoever brought him back, healed him completely, although his body is still suffering from four and a half years of abuse and starvation. And yes, it is Mr. Potter that was brought back, of that we are absolutely certain, his magic signature is still the same. However, His core is smaller then what we expected. His magic core is small, way too small for the magical pathways he has. He was a Sorcerer, but now he is on the low end of the magical charts, and will never be very powerful. Maybe. While doing the examination, we discovered that there are ties from both his soul and his magic that lead to Susan. We then checked over young Susan, and what we found there was shocking. She is perfectly healthy, but has two cores. Hers, and Mr. Potter's original one. Both Harry and Susan are connected to the second core, and as we speak Susan's magical pathways are enlarging to accommodate the extra magic she will be able to channel. Susan's magic actually surrounds Harry's, the implications being that she might be in control of it, needing somehow let Harry use the power of his original core. On top of, or because of, this phenomenon, we also discovered the start of a soul-bond between the two, which takes us back to why I referred to little Susan as Mrs. Bones-Potter."

"Now both Susan and Harry are currently asleep, in a warded safe room, and Harry is being stuffed to the gills with nutrient potions, sleeping off magical exhaustion and what was done to him today. That's the entirety of the report; ask away all the wonderful questions I'm sure you have." Nichols said with a grin.

Taking a drink of her Firewhiskey, Amelia sat back and tried to collect her scattered thoughts. "Ok, first off, will there be any permanent damage to Susan or Harry from this?"

"I'm not certain, this isn't something that I've seen before, or read about either. From the looks of things, and this is my professional opinion, I do not think this will have a detrimental effect on either Susan or Harry. Susan is, for all intents and purposes a Sorceress now, actually maybe the most powerful currently, if she can access all the power of the shared core. She will need training immediately to control her new power, and to see if she can allow Harry access to the shared core, as like I said, her magic is currently containing it, and while there are pathways from Harry's new core to his original one, they are being partly blocked by Susan. That's the magic part of my opinion. Harry had something stuck to his soul, like a leech, and now he doesn't, which might have made his soul fluctuate and cause him problems, but the bond he now has with Susan stabilized that, so I do not see any problems there, nor will that hurt Susan. In fact, the bond should help Susan and Harry learn to use the shared core a lot easier."

"So it's just a normal soul-bond? Normal, HA! Listen to me; there haven't been five soul-bonds in the last 100 years that we know about!" Amelia snorted.

"Yes, normal soul-bond just doesn't sound right does it?" Nichols said with a chuckle. "But yes, for all intents and purposes, it is normal and as far as I can tell fairly strong for how new it is. You should keep on the watch for it to progress, telepathy, natural Occulmency shields, that sort of thing. They are going to need to sleep together for the first year or two to stabilize the bond, or spend at least ten hours a day touching. It's easier just to allow them to sleep together. We're going to want to check it every month, just to make sure there are no complications. I think you lucked out Amy, you don't have to worry about anything inappropriate happening because of the forced contact." Nichols finished with a grin.

"Thanks Nick, I really needed to think of that at a time like that!" replied Amelia. "Now tell me what you know about Death Curses and what you meant by being scared of the implications of having a deity watch over you."

Nichols shivered slightly "To explain a Sorcerer's Death Curse as concisely as possible, as a Sorcerer dies, they use all the remaining magic in their body and will it to do something. And with the enormous amounts that a Sorcerer can call on, those feats of magic are incredible and usually very very bad for whoever they Curse is aimed at. Kingdoms getting cursed with famine, magical lines dying out because of impotence, armies suddenly loosing every conflict are some of the ones that I can recall. The rumor is that the Weasley's just broke their current curse of poverty and male children, cursed by a Malfoy sorcerer ten generations ago. Although there are stories you hear about someone of great power giving their life to protect a person, revitalize a land, that sort of thing. It's been theorized that the phenomenon of sacrificing people to bring about good tiding from the land came from a Sorcerer or Sorceress sacrificing themselves to help out, and muggles just saw that it worked, and didn't understand why. Young Harry's in particular is very interesting, something I never thought possible! Imagine it, just giving your power away like that is simply amazing!"

"He called her his angel for coming and trying to save him. It was the saddest and most touching thing I have ever seen. He knew he was dying, and tried to calm Susan down and give her something to make her stop crying. It was if the words just formed, making it possible, and then he was gone. It was a completely selfless and utterly heartbreaking situation."

"Yes, that does sound very touching, in a completely fairy tale sort of way." said Nichols. "But back to the second part of your question. Being brought back is nice and all, but lets step back and look at this. Harry dies, and some Dark Magic specter comes out of the curse scar that Voldemort himself gave Harry. Then he is brought back to life and healed, by powers unknown. Add onto the fact that he was the one that destroyed Voldemort originally, that scares me! Everyone knows there wasn't a body found, just his clothes. Is he really dead?" exclaimed Nichols as he started to really get into it.

"Merlin, I hadn't had time to think about it yet! Think about it, Harry kills, or in our hypothesis destroys Voldemort's body, and is whisked off to his magic hating relatives by Dumbledore, who then sealed his records so no one would check to see who was supposed to get them. The records show that there have been no check ups on him, nothing at all." Amelia gasped. "Worse, both Godparents, who would know that they are supposed to get them, are suddenly taken out of the picture. Sirius Black to Azkaban, and Alice Longbottom tortured into insanity by the Lestranges. And the Longbottom's were two months after they should have gotten Harry! But why, why would anyone, let alone Dumbledore do that?"

I don't know Amy." said Nichols. "The only reason I can think of is because he somehow knew it was going to happen."

"That or he set it up. Morgana, this is terrifying to think about. But we need to step back from it, and work it out at a later date. Nick, I'm going to need a secrecy oath on what we just discussed, incase the later parts of the conversation weren't covered in your doctor's confidentiality oath." said Amelia as she stood up.

Getting the oath, Amelia strode to the floo. "Nick this has been an interesting conversation, but I need to leave to get ready for my next meeting. If there is any change could you contact me?"

"Certainly Amy, I would anyway."

"Thank you Nick, for everything." And with that, Amelia stepped through the floo to get ready for her next meeting.

................................

A/N: Sorry bout the wait folks, had some interesting personal things happen, and it kept me from writing for the most part. Halfway done with the next chapter, so it should be out fairly quickly. Also, I'm not quite sure who I'm truthfully borrowing the characters of Connie Hammer and Michael Woods from, but there have been a couple, and I just want to say thanks for providing some non OOP aligned Aurors that I so desperately needed.


End file.
